


Say My Name

by cosmosatyrus



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/pseuds/cosmosatyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru can't stand Pavel's little pet names for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ST Respect Ship Wars](http://community.livejournal.com/st_respect/) Prompt 3: NCC-17. Thanks to [](http://secret-weapon.livejournal.com/profile)[**secret_weapon**](http://secret-weapon.livejournal.com/) for beta and plot

"Ah, Mr. Scott!" Pavel's face brightened as the Chief Engineer walked out of the turbolift onto the bridge. "I was hoping to see you. I am having problems with my laser cutter."

Hikaru felt a twinge of jealousy, but suppressed it, telling himself that it was only small talk.

Scotty leaned on Pavel's side of the conn, "Which kind have you got?"

"I have only the small one," he lowered his head in mild shame, "but it usually does the job for me. Perhaps I am gripping it too hard?" Pavel was doing this on purpose, leaning in too close, making obscene gestures with his hands and passing it off as conversation.

  
"No such thing, laddie, they're tougher than they look. I have a big one I can give to you later, if you think that might work." Scotty could have been flirting, but innuendo was the native language of Engineering. It didn't matter. Hot anger bubbled up inside Hikaru, barely contained by his professional veneer.

"Yes, please. You can meet me in my quarters after shift to give it to me and maybe you could work on mine. I think it will require strong, steady hands like yours." Pavel would play the innocent, but Hikaru knew better. That cherubic face hid a filthy mouth and a filthy mind.

"You've got good hands your own self, but I'd be glad to show you a trick or two if you don't mind my unorthodox techniques." Hikaru scowled in Scotty's direction and he seemed to get the hint, but Pavel just shot back a lopsided grin.

At the end of their shift, McKenna was late again, so Hikaru had to run to catch up. Pavel was fast, almost like he was trying to get away, but Hikaru managed to catch him just before he keyed in the code to his door. Pavel grinned like he was up to something, the brat, but Hikaru silenced whatever smartass thing he was about to say with a firm kiss, pinning him to the door.

"You're mine, understand? _Mine._ " Pavel grabbed his ass and pulled him closer and for a fleeting moment, Hikaru considered fucking him against the bulkheads where anyone could see. The door opened suddenly and they tumbled inside.

"Ai- Lapushka, what has gotten into you?" Pavel teased, laughing as Hikaru pushed him to the bed. They took off their shirts, kicked off their boots and Pavel's fingers danced over Hikaru's smooth chest. "I love when you are like this, moyo Zolotse." He placed a thousand kisses on Hikaru's neck and chest like a bird plucking seed from the ground as an erection began to tent his black trousers. "You see what you do to me? I am your Pasha, only yours, 'Karushka."

"Don't call me that." Hikaru hated these little pet names of Pavel's. They were cute. Baby ducks were "cute." Starfleet Lieutenants were not "cute."

Pavel stuck his bottom lip out and widened his eyes, "You do not like it? But Zaichik moi-"

"I have a name, Pavel." Hikaru gripped Pavel's wrists, feeling raw around the edges, needing to own him. "Say it."

"Hikashka. Hikarushka moi."

"That's not my name," Hikaru held tight and sucked hard enough on Pavel's neck to leave a bruise. "Say my name."

Pavel pushed his hips up and moaned, "Mmm, Hikarushka."

Hikaru's patience left him and in just a few short moments, he'd pulled Pavel's pants down to his knees and flipped him over. He shucked his own trousers, leaving them in a crumple by the bed, and pinned Pavel down once more, pushing his hard flesh into the crack of Pavel's creamy white ass. "Do you want this?"

"Da, Lapushka." Pavel pushed back, but Hikaru withdrew.

"Then say my name."

"Oh, 'Kasha, do not be so mean." Hikaru couldn't see his face, but knew he was pouting.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"I want you to fuck me so hard."

Hikaru felt a thrill wash over him at how Pavel said "fuck," but he wanted something more from that pretty pink mouth, "Then say it."

"Please, 'Kasha, I need to have you inside me." Hikaru took a bottle of lube from Pavel's nightstand, coated his fingers in it, and plunged one finger into him working it in and out, deliberately avoiding the prostate as Pavel began to moan and cry. "Pozhaluista, 'Kasha. Please more?"

"Not until you say my name." He changed the angle of his finger and brushed against the gland just once as Pavel cried out. "You like that?" Pavel's eyes were shut tight as he nodded, "You want my cock inside you?" Pavel nodded again and a whimper squeaked out. "Then say it. My name."

"H-" Pavel drew in a shuddering breath as he pushed against Hikaru's finger, "Hi-i-ka-ruuu"

Hikaru pulled his finger out and positioned himself over Pavel's shaking body after quickly pulling back the foreskin to apply lubricant. He pushed in, careful not to hurt him, but neither slowly nor gently. "Is that good, baby?"

"More," Pavel demanded, "more of you, pozhaluista."

"Say my name again." Hikaru was halfway in and retreating to advance as Pavel pushed back, wanting more.

"Hi-ikaruu!" Hikaru fucked him hard, reaching around to jerk his lover a few times before he came shouting "Hikaru!" as though it were the only word he knew. Hikaru came moments later into Pavel's tight ass, sweating with the effort.

"Fuck, yeah." They collapsed into a heap and Hikaru carefully extracted himself as they both caught their breath. They kissed, lips and tongues softer but not soft.

Pavel rolled out of bed and retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom. He came back to the bed and lovingly washed Hikaru before himself with the warm cloth. "You know, Hikarushka - " Hikaru rolled his eyes, "- if the fucking is always so good when I call you by your nicknames, you will be nothing but Lapushka and moyo Zolotse forever."

"Brat."

Hikaru stole a kiss and Pavel laughed, "Yes, but you like it."


End file.
